Problems
by Kiyomi Kumiko
Summary: Sasuke and Sai's fighting gets them locked in an old house with Naruto. FemNaruto Threesoms SasuNaruSai and a little SasuSai
1. Ch 1 Locked In

Hey this is my first time trying something with three people so please go easy on me. Warning Naruto is a girl, I promise it will still be funny though.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or there would have been a lot more fanservice.  
NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

I woke with a start; I could feel eyes on me. I glanced around but there was no one there except Sasuke who was fast asleep with his hand around my waist. It's kind of weird to think of him as my boyfriend; it's been 2 years though. My chest still hurts from how rough he was with it last night. I leaned forward and brushed his hair out of his face. "Sasuke~ wake up we need to get going." He rolled over with a grunt and went back to sleep. "SASUKE~~ please, Kakashi will be mad if we're late again. You don't want that do you? It took me weeks to recover from that. PLEASE!"

Finally he sat up and walked to the bathroom to get ready. I grabbed our uniforms and ran to catch up to him as the shower turned on. I slipped through the curtain and his hungry eyes quickly looked me over. "Naruto, why do you insist on binding your breasts? They look so good when you train." I glared at him as he grabbed the soap and started to wash me off. "They get in my way, and they hurt after you get through playing with them. It hurts to have them bounce that much." He pouted a little but said nothing for the rest of the morning.

Sasuke and I are on team 7 with Sakura and out temp teammate Sai. Thinking of Sakura reminds me of when I was younger; see I was raised as a boy that's why we aren't close friends. I had to pretend to have a crush on her and she still hasn't gotten over that (even though she's with Ino now). I had to come out as a girl a year after I finally admitted I had feelings for Sasuke, so I really did it for him. Kyuubi is the demon fox locked inside me. We found out the first time we did it that sex lets him out a little bit, though Sasuke is ok with it. He thinks it's cute that I get fox ears and a tail every time I'm Horney. Though it's really hard to explain it to others without telling them the truth.

When we got to the field where we train it was only Sai and Sakura. Sai's eyes lit up as he took in what I was wearing. I had my chest binder on under a tight, short dark blue dress with my old orange jacket over the top. As I turned to talk to Sakura, Sasuke finally said something. "Hey dobe aren't you forgetting something? You promised me." Yeah I had promised if he got dressed he could have a kiss when we got there. I turned around and pounced on him, my lips caught his as we both fell to the ground. "O your gonna pay for that!" he yelled as he chased me around the field. I threw my jacket off and glanced back to see Sakura laughing and Sai glaring a hole into the Klan symbol on the back of my dress. You think people would get used to me wearing Sasuke's Klan symbol.

Right as he caught up to me Kakashi appeared in his way with my coat in his hands. "Naruto here is your coat and Sasuke please leave that for when there is no one around" he glanced around and blushed a little. I didn't blush I was too busy trying not to laugh.

The three of us made our way over to our slightly amused teammates. Kakashi looked at all of us in turn and stopped on Sakura. "Sakura you have the day off I have a special mission for these three." With a knowing grin she ran off into the surrounding woods. He then turned back to us, "There is a house out there…" (He pointed in the direction Sakura had ran off in), "That needs some work done on it I'm leaving it up to you three to go and do it for me, ok?" I nodded my head and Sasuke and Sai glared at each other. I wonder what's up with those two. When we found the house it looked abandoned but in good shape. There was paint and brushes out and bars on the windows. We knocked on the door then walked in just like Kakashi said. We had just got into the kitchen when we heard the front door slam shut and lock.

Worried glances were shared but we continued forward. I ran and grabbed the note off the cupboard door.

Dear Naruto,

I know you be the first to see this so please inform the others that you will be locked in this house until Sai and Sasuke work out their problems. Sorry you got dragged in to this.

Yours truly, Kakashi.

I turned and glared at the two boys with my hands on my hips. They both stopped in their tracks. "You guys got me stuck here. I don't know what your problem is with each other, but I'm stuck here with you two until you work it out." They both looked at me with surprise then turned to glare at each other. I watched as they both looked at me, a deep blush across their faces

* * *

_Kiyomi:_ So there will be more chapters. I'm hoping to max out at four.

_Naruto:_ Hey why the hell am I a girl!

_Sasuke:_ Cause your more fun to tease that way!

_Sai:_ Review for smut next chapter, or even an update

_Naruto:_ yeah she won't post without it.


	2. Ch 2 Clothes

Kiyomi: Ok, I know I said no yaoi at first but I had to throw a little in there for good measure.  
Imouto: I've been forcing her to do things she really doesn't want to do, right Onee-chan!  
Kiyomi: Get the hell out of my ranting  
Naruto: Ohhh! I wanna join can I can I  
Sasuke: Damn it Kiyomi just start the damn story.

"You got me stuck here. I don't know what you problem is with each other but, I'm stuck here with you two until you work it out." Her words echoed in my head as I turned to glare at Sai, we both knew what our problem was. We both blushed as we looked back towards our 'problem'. The only question is how long are we willing to punish Naruto for our own sake. Sai stomped out of the room as Naruto ran to the cupboards to find if they had left her any ramen. I watched her run around; it was a little funny the way she frowned until finally, "YES! Found it~"

She spun around the kitchen and then stopped with a frown and faced me. I was worried that she was gonna ask me what our problem was. Instead she asked, "Sa-su-ke~ will you take the binder off I don't need it anymore and it hurts." I nodded and she turned around right there in the kitchen and pulled her top down to give me access. Right as she pulled her top up Sai walked into the kitchen and was stopped dead in his tracks. He had never seen her breasts unbound, they had gotten huge. The dress she was wearing barely held them in. She didn't seem to mind thought; she just turned to ask Sai if he had found any clothes. "Yes, up the stairs and the second door on the right has your stuff in it." She grabbed the binder out of my hands and made a dash for her room.

"She's mine and that's what she wants. She came out for me; you weren't even here when it happened." He walked up to me till our toes almost toes almost touched. "Did you ever think her feelings might have changed? Did you ever think she might come to love someone else?" We both glanced up when we heard drawers slamming shut, she clearly didn't like what was up there for her. He pulled out some food and started cooking something for himself. She came bolting into the room in a yukata ears perk upon the top of her head and tail the back of her already short hem.

When she pushed me to the floor she was on top of me with all fours on the floor. Sai was making an effort not to look at her exposed backside as she wiggled it in the air. "Sasuke~~ they only packed these kind of clothes for me!" To emphasize her point she sat up and lifted her arms up from her sides. The oversized sleeves draped off her arms. I knew why her ears were out; these kinds of outfits always lead to the same thing with me. She ground her backside up against me and I had to struggle not to groan. "Its fine I'm leaving, do what you want, let me know when you're done." and with that Sai made his way up stairs and to his room. The yukata had slowly been slipping open because she hadn't secured it right. I pulled it down loosely around her waist. I promised myself right then that I was going to stop after her ears were gone, no need to rouse Sai. She leaned forward shoving her breast into my mouth. I gladly suckled her right nipple and rolled the other between my fingers.

"Sasu... Sasuke hmmm more." as she said that she shoved foward a little more. I grabbed her tail and yanked on it, forcing her to submit to the pain. This slowed her down enough to get her on her back and her clothes the rest of the way off. She lay there naked and squirming, there was hunger in her eyes. I needed to make this quick so I could get her off to bed, no fore play this time. My fingers quickly found her entrance and shoved in as I ducked my head down to take her clit in my mouth. She was covering her mouth to stifle the moans, a slight blush colored her cheeks. Her eyes flew open as I found that bundle of nerves inside her. She was quickly turned into a moaning mess and covered in sweat. It was so hard not to touch myself she was such a turn on that my erection was leaking and throbbing with need.

Not long after her orgasm rocked her body as she held in a scream. I watched as her ears and tail slowly disappeared and she fell into a deep sleep. She would be out for a while. As I folded her clothes and threw her over my shoulder to get her to bed I heard Sai's steps creak upstairs. Well there went my arousal. When she was safely tucked into bed I shut and locked the door. It was time to talk to Sai.

Kiyomi: Hey there will be Yaoi next chapter I was convinced that it would be for the best.

Sasuke: Hey I thought I was gonna be strait this time!

Sai: But Imouto requested it.

Naruto We all remember what happened last time she didn't do what Imouto asked her to. She ju…. (hand slamed over mouth)

Kiyomi: Ok please review and I'll let Naruto go with no harm.

Sasuke: Please review for yaoi smut next chapter (storms off)


End file.
